Where is My Witch
by LFA
Summary: AU: It's an odd day at Hogwarts when Transfiguration Mistress, Hermione Granger takes a sick day. Severus plans on getting to the bottom of it!


_A/N: I own nothing. This is just a little one shot. I haven't been feeling well, and some plot bunnies have been gathering in my head. So here they are out on the page! I hope you enjoy. For those of you reading my other fic. I'm still working on it. These random plot bunnies were just getting in the way and wouldn't get out of my head. _

It was a perfectly normal, sunny and crisp autumn day at Hogwarts, or at least as normal as one could be at a wizarding boarding school. Except that it wasn't a normal day for everyone, and in turn it began to effect more than just one of the newest female staff members. It all started at breakfast in the Great Hall as everyone was taking their breakfast. The staff members were presiding over breakfast as per usual. Severus had just come in through the staff entrance and noticed the seat next to his was vacant. The one that was supposed to be occupied by the new Transfiguration professor. The golden girl and princess of Gryffindor as some called her.

At first Severus hadn't particularly take the news well that the annoying know-it-all, swot was going to be coming back to Hogwarts. She'd started off as Minerva's apprentice, but then after that had been completed she was chosen to take over Minerva's classes,, so that she could focus on being Headmistress without the extra stress of teaching. He certainly didn't want the position of Headmaster after what he'd been through, and it should have been hers from the get go anyways. So Severus had just settled back into his teaching position of Potions instead. Meanwhile Remus Lupin has been welcomed back to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. With Voldemort gone Bill and several other curse breakers had been consulted to ensure there was no longer any problems with someone retaining the position. Severus continued making Remus' potion every month, and the relations between werewolves and wizards had come a ways since the war.

Severus took his seat and began filling his plate with his usual fare as he thought about his missing coworker. Yes, Professor Granger, Hermione as he'd come to call her, had become a friend at some point during her apprenticeship to Minerva. Now it had been commented by staff that you'd rarely see one without the other. The war had changed a lot of people, Hermione Granger and himself included. Hermione was smart and made pleasant conversation at meals, she was passionate and loyal. She put up with him in every mood and didn't let his attitude bother her one bit. Minerva had remarked that Hermione was the only person he'd let within 10 feet of him before his morning tea without growling, and she wasn't wrong. As it turned out Hermione wasn't the thorn in his side as he'd originally thought she'd be.

They discussed potions and arithmancy at meals as well as some other topics. They even had some potion research collaborations. Aside from their work in potions he knew she was currently working on becoming an Animagus. She'd studied under Minerva and had been meditating on it for quite some time. She was just about ready to take her form, and was quite excited as were her students. It'd been a popular topic amongst students for a whole. Many were placing bets as to what her form would be.

Severus scowled at the fact that she wasn't here yet. Hermione wasn't much of a morning person either, but she was always here either before him or right around the same time. Severus dipped his toast into the runny yolk of his egg and brought it to his mouth. He chewed slowly and deliberately while surveying the hall looking for trouble makers. It seemed no one was up for any trouble making this morning as Severus was able to finish his breakfast in peace. However, when it came to the end of breakfast and Hermione still hadn't showed Severus became slightly agitated at having his morning routine thrown off kilter. _**'She probably just got caught up in research.' **_They had been looking for a solution on how to cure Lycanthropy and sometimes she'd get caught up in research and be late for dinner. Missing breakfast was a new one for her, but he supposed she must have risen early and buried herself in books. Severus finished his tea and rose to attend to some potions before he had his first class of the day.

Severus' morning was fairly normal after that. His students were quiet as they focused on their potion labs, and they were no more capable or incapable than normal. He'd gotten a bit of grading done and taken some points away from students who had been careless while in the lab. _**'Really you'd think by now the little dunderheads would realize the dangers of not paying attention while handling volatile potions ingredients in close proximity to one another.' **_Severus pinched the bridge of his nose as he dismissed the last class he had before lunch, and went to attend to the potions he was making for Poppy one more before lunch.

As Severus entered the Great Hall for lunch he noticed Hermione was not there once again. He scowled at this change. Was she avoiding him, or was this her simply lacking to take care of herself once more? That's when he heard it. "Yeah, it was weird Professor Granger has never taken a sick day before. Usually she just takes a Pepper Up potion and shows up anyways. Instead there was a note on the door with an assignment to work on to be due at the next class," said Eliza Thornberry. "Wow, that's so unlike her. Where do you think she is? Did you hear any rumors as to what happened,," asked the girl's friend Debbie? The red head nodded solemnly. "Only the worst could keep Professor Granger from her classes." Severus shifted in his seat in annoyance that he hadn't heard anything or been asked to cover any of her classes; not that he'd want to as transfiguration had never really been his subject. _**'Hermione…why hasn't Minerva mentioned anything?!'**_ Severus stood from the table and swept off to the infirmary before lunch had ended.

As he arrived in the Hospital Wing Severus noticed the lack of a particular brunette he'd been thinking he'd find. "Poppy what is it that ails Professor Granger? What is it that you need to treat her," Severus said quickly. Poppy looked up from the student she'd been examining. "Severus I'll be with you in a moment," Poppy said dryly. _**'Really,'**_ she thought _**'the man isn't fooling anyone. He wouldn't come barging in here had Filius been absent from the table for two meals.' **_Yes, the staff had been surprised at the odd friendship between the former student and professor at first, but then it made perfect sense. They were both brilliant and passionate about many of the same things.

Severus began drumming his fingers against his arm eventually in impatience at her lack of haste in the situation, as he knew Hermione wouldn't cancel classes unless she'd really needed to. Poppy finished checking the student over, gave them a potion to take and told them to lie down in the bed at the end of the row. Then Poppy turned her attention towards the impatient Potions Master to her left.. "Ahh Severus, did you finish that potion I'd ran out of," Poppy asked smiling. Severus scowled at her, "It won't be finished until later this evening after dinner as you well know Poppy! Now about Hermione! What has bloody well happened? What do you need? Did you know she's cancelled all of her classes today?" Poppy chucked under her breath and huffed, "Now really Severus I've already told you what I needed," Poppy stated with a bit more emphasis.

Severus paused for a moment, Poppy had requested more of one of his stronger pain/nausea potions. It was usually used heavily in the Quidditch season, but they'd been going through it rapidly this year, and he didn't even think there had been that many concussions. Then the Knut dropped, _**'It's also used to treat menstrual symptoms as well.'**_ He knew that a couple of older girls had been put on it. _**'Hermione…'**_Severus' cheeks flushed, "I see. I will send it to her as soon as it has been finished." Poppy nodded, "That would be most helpful Severus. Thank you, now if you don't mind I have a patient to check on." Severus nodded in agreement and left towards Hermione's quarters.

When he got there he knocked on the door nervously. He wasn't even sure if she was here or in her office. He assumed she was here if she wasn't feeling well. She didn't come to the door, but it opened and admitted him. So he stepped inside and looked for her person. "Hermione," he called out loud enough so that she'd hear him. "Seb-raaaahs, sor-breeewy, hold on a moment. Braaaaah." Severus swallowed uncomfortably yet made his way towards the sounds of Hermione in her bathroom. "Hermione," he called out softly. He pushed the door of her bathroom open and found Hermione white as a sheet hugging the porcelain bin. She was slick with sweat and didn't look good.

"Hermione the potion won't be finished until late this evening. Have you taken anything else," he asked quietly. She shook her head slightly in the negatory. "I see," Severus stared at her helplessly for a moment. He doesn't want to see her in such an uncomfortable state. Then a thought comes to him, his mouth runs dry and he swallows thickly. He summoned one of his anti-nausea salves for her for the time being and stepped closer to her. He knelt down and opened the jar. He rubbed some on the back of her neck that was exposed. Her skin is on fire, she's so warm. Then as her head came up to stare at him; he rubbed some salve on her temples as well for good measure. "There, this should help for now," he said lowly. It was what he used during the war when he came back and couldn't stomach swallowing anything, but needed relief. It wasn't something that was published or shared with anyone as of yet.

Hermione smiled weakly at him, "Thank you Severus." Severus sat down on the floor next to her giving the salve some time to do its job. He wasn't quite sure why he was doing this, but it felt like the most natural thing in the world. This was of course insane given the amount of time they'd been friends versus the amount of time he'd known her, yet it didn't feel that way to him. As he sat there looking at the woman next to him all he could think about was making sure she was taken care of and feeling better.

Hermione was starting to move, and Severus pushed himself to his feet. Hermione tried to stand, but she stumbled. He reached out to give her a hand and she stumbled again. So Severus scooped her up and carried her back to her room instead. "Sev-Severus I can walk," Hermione squeaked uncomfortably. Severus just smirked at her. "Yes, that was a remarkable example of doing so a moment ago Hermione," he said rather dryly. Hermione scowled up at him, but rested her head against his chest. That set off something deep and primal within him that he'd rather not think about. He carried her over to her bed and placed her down. "You need to eat. I'll order lunch. Twinky," he said in his smooth baritone. Hermione just stared at Severus not believing that he was really in her room caring for her. She was almost absolutely certain that she had fallen asleep at the toilet and this was a weird dream/fantasy. The moody potions master who had become her friend was not in her bedroom calling for an elf, and certainly he hadn't rubbed her neck and temples moments before picking her up off her bathroom floor and carrying her into her bedroom.

Winky the house elf popped into Hermione's bedroom, "How may Winky serve the Master and Miss," she asked? "Professor Granger is ill but she still needs to eat. Please bring her lunch Winky," Severus said. Winky nodded and popped out of the room, then quickly popped back in with a tray of soup and sandwiches. Severus' lips tipped up slightly, "Very good Winky thank you," Severus said. Winky curtsied pleases that she could help. "Anything else I may help with," Winky asked. Severus was about to say no, but paused. "Yes, actually please keep an eye on Professor Granger and should she need anything or get any worse please let me know.

'_**Yes, this is most definitely a dream.'**_ Hermione knew that Severus didn't mind her company or he would have been silent at meals and ignored her. Plus they wouldn't research together, make potions, play chess etc. However Severus coming into her quarters and taking care of her was something else entirely. Was it something that she wished for? It was most certainly, however she knew that he'd only ever see her as a friend. He didn't care for her that way, but she'd take whatever she could get from the man. Spending time as friends was better than no time at all. _**'This is just my hormone addled brain providing me with what I want most and what I'll never have. He just doesn't see me like that.' **_Hermione looked to the man of her dreams. He was staring at her with a look she couldn't quite make out. "Eat and then get some rest. Winky will be back to check on you and she'll inform me if you need anything." Severus walked over to the bedside tucked a curl that had fallen from her chignon behind her ear, and before he could think better of if he kissed her forehead. As he stepped back he watched as her eyes dilated slightly. Then he had swept from the room and headed towards his office. Lunch would be over soon and he still had classes to teach.

Severus stalked around his classroom and loomed over students for the rest of the day barely sitting down. In between classes he summoned Winky and asked for updates on his witch. _**'My witch-when did she become my witch?'**_No matter, he'd win her heart. He knew from her broadcasting her thoughts earlier that she was interested. Winky indulged the moody potions master and kept a close watch and gave him updates. She was happy to help even if he was rather snappy. She knew he was just on edge that he wasn't at her side. The headmistress had also asked her to look after the Mistress of Transfiguration. Winky explained that she already was, but that she would give the headmistress updates too. "Who has asked you to give updates on Professor Granger Winky? Is it Poppy," Minerva asked curiosity in her tone. Winky nodded, "Winky is giving updates to Miss Healer and Master of Potions," said Winky proudly. Minerva smirked at the fact that Severus had set the elf to look after Hermione and give updates.

'_**Ha! It looks like Pomona is going to lose. They'll be together before Christmas!' **_Oh the Hogwarts staff on a whole had been waiting. They'd placed bets as to when it was going to happen. Not if-when anyone could see the two of them were smitten on one another, and with the way Severus had stormed out of there earlier like a banshee. Oh Minerva had heard what the students had said, and she had a feeling she knew where he had been headed. She just hoped the students were on their toes today. She could just picture Severus acting like a caged animal in his classroom. Oh she knew that the students would know to be on their best behavior today. Everyone had already seen the mood he was in.

Severus dismisses his last class practically throwing them out on their ears and headed to his office to do some marking. Winky told him that Hermione was sleeping and he buried himself in student papers. He swept into dinner like the bat he was sometimes referred to as, his cloak billowing out behind him. He scowled and glared at everyone through dinner. Then after dinner he went back into his lab and continued his marking. He did a set of rounds while waiting for his potion to finish simmering. There were barely any students out. Those that were seemed to be holed up in the library, which was rather strange given the fact that it was a Friday. As soon as the potion was finished Severus bottled it up. He put some in his cloak for Hermione and sent the rest to Poppy. Severus swept down the corridors towards Hermione's quarters. When he arrived she was sleeping. He swept the hair out of her face. "Hermione wake up love. The potion is finished and you need to take it before the salve wears off."

Hermione slowly began to stir as she heard someone talking to her. No not just any someone, Severus. Severus was talking to her and he'd called her love. _**'Another dream? A dream within a dream?'**_ As she opened her eyes it was to a smirking potions master holding out a vial. "No not a dream you silly woman. Drink it before my salve wears off silly woman," Severus said humor lacing his tone. Hermione tossed back the potion and handed him the vial. "I put more on the bedside table here if you should need more later in the evening. How are you feeling," he asked?

Hermione smiled, "Thank you for everything Severus I'm feeling a lot better than I was earlier thanks to you," she said quietly. Hermione had gotten some of her color back and was blushing profusely. He thought his witch looked rather lovely when she was blushing like that. "Iis there anything else I can do for you Hermione," Severus asked? He watched as she blushed even more and swallowed. _**'Oh yes. You are mine witch, and I will do anything for you.' **_ He watched as she looked like she wanted to ask something of him, but something was holding her back. _**'Hmmmn, perhaps I ought to reassure her. Let her know how much she means to me.' **_Severus looked intently at the witch before him, "Hermione, ask whatever it is you wish. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you my witch."

Hermione felt her pulse quicken. _**'Yes, that time he definitely called me 'his' witch. I rather like the sound of that.' **_Hermione's eyes glittered as she thought about what she was going to do. She moved to the other side of the bed, and watched as Severus frowned slightly. Then she patted the bed where she'd moved, and he smirked. "Will you read to me," she asked? _**'Ahhh, yes I've noticed you seem to respond rather well to the sound of my voice. Oh we'll test that further once you're feeling better my witch.' **_ Severus sat down on the bed next to his witch, and watched as she moved closer and laid against him. He opened his arms and she crawled right in and laid her head on his chest. Once she settled Severus summoned a book and began to read. Eventually they were both relaxed enough to where they fell asleep.

When Severus woke up in the morning he felt a weight on his chest and smelled honeysuckle, lavender and vanilla. _**'Hermione…' **_he opened his eyes to see his witch in his arms. At some point in the night she'd completely come over to his side of the bed. She had cocooned herself inside of him. She was laying on him in between his legs with his legs and arms wrapped around her while she slept. He smiled, he wished he could stay and not move. However, he needed to be completely sure he hadn't overstepped his bounds with the witch in his arms whilst he was caring for her. So he cast a muscle relaxing spell and levitated Hermione from his person for a moment whilst he extricated himself from the bed. He placed her in a nest of pillows and blankets to replace his own body, so she wouldn't feel the loss straight away.

Then he set himself to composing a note for Hermione when she woke up. _**'Dear witch-no MY lovely witch, no last night was not a dream. I'm sorry I couldn't stay. I have things to attend to this morning before breakfast. I hope you are feeling better this morning, and I hope you slept well. I haven't felt this rested in years, and it's all due to waking up with you in my arms. I'd wake up with you in my arms every day if you'd let me. Hermione I'll understand if you don't want that and you just want to be my friend. Regardless I'll see you at breakfast my lovely witch. Hmmm… what else should I add…**_

_**Ah, if you are interested in being MY lovely little witch, please accept this as a traditional betrothal gift. This has been in my family for generations on the Prince side Hermione. I never thought I'd find someone I wanted to present this to. IF you accept this gift I will court you with the intent of a proposal of marriage. I'm yours Hermione whether as a friend or more if you'll have me. Yours, Severus.'**_ His hand was shaking as he put the quill down. He summoned the box from his quarters. He opened it and looked down trying to picture his ring on the witch's finger. If she were wearing it as breakfast he'd have his answer. If she wasn't… well then he'd work on winning her heart if she'd let him. Or she'd just remain his friend. It wouldn't be as good, but he'd take her any way he could.

Severus closed the box, set it down and charmed it. Once she finished the note it would appear and she could see his gift to her should she accept. He'd laid his heart out for his witch. He'd made the offer to court her and now he just needed to wait. So he left her bedroom and went into her sitting room. He used the floo in her sitting room to get to his own quarters. There he showered and got changed into a fresh set of robes. He missed the smell of his witch, but he'd see her soon at breakfast. He walked into his laboratory and began working on more of what Poppy needed next for the infirmary. Before long he'd finished the bases, and it was time to put the potions in stasis until he came back to continue working on them once more.

He decided he'd head up to breakfast, and wait for his witch. When he arrived through the staff entrance he noticed that Minerva was already at the table. She was talking to Septima one of the other normal early risers, "Oh I'm definitely in the lead on this one; I'm sure of it," Minerva exclaimed happily to her. Septima nodded in agreement. He wondered what the old biddies were making bets about this time. He hadn't been involved this time, so it was likely something that didn't pertain to him. Everyone bet on Quidditch, but some of the female professors bet on everyday things as well. Septima wasn't ever allowed to of course. She told everyone she'd only be cheating and didn't feel comfortable taking their money. No instead he knew that Septima kept track of the bets instead. She still likes to be involved and she was impartial.

Severus reached his seat and sat down. He watched as Minerva turned and smiled at him. "Why Severus, it's awfully early to see you," she said surprised. "Yes, well I get a decent night of sleep every thirty years or so," he quipped dryly. Minerva waved him off and left him to make up is tea. Slowly the staff trickled in for breakfast, but no Hermione. Severus picked up his copy of Potions Weekly when the mail arrived and buried himself in that.

When Hermione made it into the Great Hall for breakfast almost the whole staff was already there. He knew the moment that she'd entered and looked up. She was beaming and looked radiant, and was that… Yes, Severus saw it clearly. There was definitely something sparkling on her finger. Ahhh, he wasn't the only one who noticed. There was a sudden raise in talking in the hall. He knew his Slytherins would notice the ring first. The others would be talking about her absence the day previous.

Minerva was grinning, and Hermione rather thought she reminded her a bit of the Cheshire Cat for some reason. As she approached the table Severus stood and pulled her chair out for her. It wasn't something he'd ever done before and it gathered a bit of attention, but he didn't seem to care. Severus looked down briefly at his ring on her finger, and felt happiness swell within him. "Ohhh Hermione it's so good to see you're feeling better today my dear. Severus was a bit of a Hungarian Horntail yesterday. You should have seen it," Minerva tittered as Severus has taken his seat. While Minerva held Hermione's attention Severus served Hermione what he noticed she usually ate. He wanted to make sure she got enough to eat. Once he'd served her he plated up some things for himself.

Severus smirked internally at the comparison Minerva had made. _**'You have no idea how accurate an analogy that is you old coot.' **_Severus had been studying to be an Animagus just as Hermione had and was going to surprise her, so that they could transform together. He knew just what his form would be and it was just as much of a bastard as he could be. Dragons were also rather protective over what was theirs. He looked over and saw Hermione blushing at Minerva's comment. Severus scowled at Minerva for making his witch uncomfortable, and gestured towards her plate so that she'd eat. Minerva just laughed, "See what did I tell you. Just like a Hungarian Horntail," Minerva said and turned back to her own breakfast.

"Thank you Severus," Hermione said smiling up at him. Severus nodded and sipped his tea. Hermione turned her attention towards her breakfast and began to eat. Once Severus had been done eating he waited for Hermione to finish and asked her how she was feeling with food in her stomach. "Actually I'm feeling much better today," she said brightly. She certainly looked better than yesterday. She'd kept her food down so far, so that was certainly a good sign. Severus stood as Hermione did as he was raised to do when witch left the table, or more aptly his witch. He placed his hand on the small of her back, and escorted her back to her quarters. He'd convinced her that they could spend the day in her quarters in front of the fireplace reading.

When they got there she saw that her couch had been transfigured so that it was circular and covered in blankets and pillows. It was like her very own nest, and her inner Opaleye purred at the sight of a nest to curl up in with her mate.. She snuggled up in Severus arms and fell asleep after a few minutes of him reading. Yes, she was feeling better than yesterday. Still, he knew that this was better and that she needed her rest. So they spent the day in front of the fire in the makeshift nest. They took lunch and dinner in her quarters. Hermione didn't seem to mind, and Severus' only focus was her.

He'd noticed a few nosy portraits looking in on them as he massaged his witch's silky back while she slept in his arms.. He was sure their absence was noticed and being discussed, along with his witch's new piece of jewelry but he didn't give a bloody flying fuck. He had his witch in his arms, 'his witch' and she needed rest. He was going to damn well make sure she was taking care of herself. He may not have realized she was his witch at first, but he did when she needed him. Now he'd made his intentions clear and she'd accepted him. So he'd court her and he'd make sure she knew how much she meant to him. _**'My witch, my Hermione…'**_ Severus felt as his eyes became heavier and they drifted closed.


End file.
